Electronic devices are devices which are portable and have at least one of voice and telephone call functions, information input and/or output functions, a data storage function and the like. As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts are undergoing to support and enhance various functions as such multimedia player in view of hardware or software improvements. For example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently retrieve or select functions.
With the increase in the functions of the electronic devices, the electronic devices are capable of extending functions through communication with other electronic devices.